


Hospital Room

by cuddle_me_carl



Series: Tumblr Ficlits: Coliver [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: BBS, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, coliver - Freeform, connor is high as a kite, its legal dont worry, medication use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Coliver with one of them off their face on pain meds</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hospital Room

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Coliver with one of them off their face on pain meds

Connor was definitely in the hospital. He could smell it, the stench of cleaning supplies and doctor. His eyes were still closed but he could hear the steady beeping of a heart monitor and the occasional voice on the intercom. He was waking up slowely, then all at once.

“What the…ow.” Okay so moving was not an option. His arm and ribs must be broken and god why the fuck does his head feel like he just drank the entirety of the local bar.

“Hey there, careful.” A warm hand was holding his own. Oliver, his adorably dorky yet rediculously attractive boyfriend was right by his side.   
“Why does everything hurt?” Connor’s eyes adjust to the room, he looks to Oliver, worry and lack of sleep obvious on his face.  
“Well, drunk you decided it was a fantastic idea to try and take on some guy at the bar who was hitting on me…” A small smile crossed his face, “My knight in shining armour you are.” He laughed shaking his head.   
“I’d hate to see the other guy…” Connor attempted his cocky smirk, but failed, “fuck everything hurts.” He pulls Oliver’s hand closer, enjoying the warmth wanting more.  
“I called the nurse as you were waking up, she should be here to up your medication.”  
—-  
“I feel like air.” Connor couldn’t feel a thing. Not the broken arm or the bruised ribs.   
“Glad to see the meds are working” A genuine smile melted away the worry that was evident on that gorgeous face.

“You, sir. Are gorgeous.” Connor couldn’t feel his face, but he assumed the muscles were still working enough to give his award winning smirk. They werent. Oliver laughed softly a small blush creeping on his face, “Thanks.”   
Connor moves his good hand to cup the man’s face, “I’m a lucky man to have you.”

Oliver’s eyes meet his and his smile grows, Connor continues. “I love you and your cute little nerd self, you’re perfect.” If he’s slurring his words he doesn’t notice, all he sees are the beautiful eyes of the man sitting across from him. “Your so far…” Connor pats the bed and motions for Oliver to join him, “You are ridiculous on medication.”   
“Yeah, but I’m cute.” Oliver reluctantly joins him on the small bed, careful not to disconnect anything or agitate Connor’s injuries. Connor nuzzles onto Oliver, fitting them together as close and comfortably as possible. “I really do love you, you know.” He says softly as the drugs take full effects and he drifts to sleep.

“I do, and I love you.” Oliver kisses Connor’s forehead, smiling at the soft snores now coming from his blissfully drugged and sleeping boyfriend.


End file.
